Desparation For Words
by Black-wings91
Summary: After becoming so sick with the flu and being watched over by him for a day, she realizes that she couldn't hide the secret for long. DerekxAngie fluff


_So yeah. Just some random fluff that came into mind. I would've written more, but I feel like it would've been too much._

_This is for TCGeek, who needs a ton of Derek and Angie fluff to brighten her day. Don't worry, dude! Everything will get better soon :3_

_Anyways, this is my first one shot involving my most favorite couple, Derek and Angie. I love it very VERY much. And if you hate this canon so much, then don't read it. Why read something you dislike? End of discussion. :)_

_Well, here it is. Sorry if it is kinda sucky XD _

_**I DON'T OWN TRAUMA CENTER. ATLUS DOES**. If I did own it, then Triti would die and that stupid paraskivi thing :takes out bazooka: Oh, and Derek and Angie would come out and confess their feelings. Teehee!_

* * *

**Desparation for words-**

She had always wondered what it was like to touch those lips, to touch them softly with her own and feel their warmth.

Just one kiss. Just one simple kiss. His lips on hers, pressing it so gently, so tenderly with passion. It would be such a wonderful thing, a wonderful feeling.

_Why would you hide your tears from him?_

Even though it has been almost four years, she could still remember the advice Dr. Kimishima gave to her.

_You think the man doesn't know? He deserves to know how you feel!_

And although she denied it many _many_ times, deep down she knew that the silver haired surgeon was right. Otherwise, something fatal could happen to him again, just like those years prior to the present. You'd think that she'd tell the man after almost losing him in that emergency room. But no. The only words she said were the ones that told him she was happy to know he was alive.

She wanted to tell him; tell him so many countless times. But there was something that always pulled that courage away- that little voice in her mind that said he wouldn't love her back.

If only she could just spill the beans and tell the man how she feels, those feelings which she held in for so many years; if only she wasn't so nervous about how she would present herself in front of him, how he would see her through his own chocolate milky eyes; and if only she wasn't so scared of his reaction, so afraid of rejection, then she could disregard such nonsense worries and finally have some peace in her frantic mind.

Or not. Rejection can be pretty damn painful. But, then again, it sure wouldn't last for long.

Angie Thompson knew that. It's not like she hasn't ever been rejected in her whole entire life. But for some reason, the thought of being rejected by him, the man she dedicated herself to, the one she would do anything for, bothers her. Perhaps it was because she had known him for so long, growing onto him obliviously yet instinctively, gradually becoming so addicted to him.

So, maybe she was a little obsessed. But that's normal when you strongly care about someone; when you strongly fond over someone, right?

Who knows? All she knew was that every time she thought about him rejecting her, leaving her because of the fact that her feelings could get in the way, because it was unprofessional, her heart would sulk for some mere time, sinking so deep afterwards. That, by itself, isn't pain. It isn't the throbbing pain of a three inch needle pressed in your right arm, nor is it the pain of the wide opening of a paper cut on your thumb, or the big scrape you get on your knee when you fall off your bike. Oh, no. It isn't even pain at all.

It is agony. Pure evil agony. Much like the feeling of a sharp knife thrust into your chest.

Why so?

Because when you love someone so much, and you think they don't feel the same way, it hurts. No. It agonizes. It agonizes internally.

Angie Thompson was hopelessly in love with Derek Stiles, her doctor and friend she has been with ever since the war of GUILT. The man who was always there for her, through hardships in work and those awkward emotional breakdowns; the man she trusted with her life, because of everything they went through together, because of their unbreakable partnership.

The more she pondered about every single precious moment they spent together, she found herself wanting him more. She had so many chances at the perfect time to express her secret feelings for him. And sadly, no matter how many times she tried, she never developed the guts to confess to him and instead, always donned a faint smile on her face, telling him, "It's nothing…" so softly.

Is it ridiculous to continue loving someone whose feelings are unidentified, so mysterious? To her, absolutely not. You can't help how you feel, right?

Well, at least she knows that she isn't completely unnoticeable in front of him. At least he treats her as someone more important than _just_ an assistant.

* * *

"Say 'ahh'…" Derek held a spoon full of chicken noodle soup in front of her mouth, opening his mouth slightly to encourage her. With a soft groan, she opened it frailly, allowing him to enter the spoon of mouthwatering soup in her mouth.

"Do you like it?" He asked after she swallowed, scooping another spoon of hot soup from the white marble bowl.

Looking at him with a weak smile, she nodded feebly, which forced a kind smile on his face as well.

"It's—**cough—**it's really good, Derek. Thank y—**cough**—very much…"

The blonde nurse was so sick that she didn't even have the strength to sit up and hold the spoon in her small hands. Her green eyes were so drowsy, so drowsy like the eyes of an old woman who hasn't slept for days; her whole face so pale, slightly perspired like her now oily, and messy, long blonde hair.

"You poor thing…" He let out a soft chuckle after letting out a playful frown, blowing the soup in the spoon gently to cool its hotness down.

She sniffed, trying to prevent her stuffy nose from running down.

"I hate the stupid flu…" She grumbled, her face milky white.

The messy hair brunette laughed. "I told you to get that shot…" He blew into the spoon again; now ready to put it in her mouth. After all, he _wasn't_ the careless one to catch the flu since he _did_ get vaccinated, unlike Angie who relied on her pure luck of avoiding great miserable sicknesses.

"I told you… I didn't need it. Well, at least I thought I didn't need it." She sniffed again, opening her mouth once more for Derek to enter the spoon in it.

"You should have listened to me."

He blew into the spoon again, holding it up to her once more as he waited for the next gulp from her throat.

"I _am _the doctor after all." He reminded her jokingly, leaving her to glare at him a little.

"Yeah… and?" She asked after she swallowed.

Derek lifted a finger of his free hand, "You should always take the doctor's advice."

Right when Angie was about to snap back, he gently shoved the spoon in her mouth for another tasty spoonful of soup.

"Otherwise, you could end up paying a small price for ignoring me. Just like _now_."

"_Could_ is the keyword." She snapped after taking a hard swallow.

"And _now_ look at you_… _you're miserable." He rebutted, poking the tip of her red nose lightly in a playful manner.

She let out a small 'hmph', leaving Derek to laugh at the cute expression on her pouted face. He loved how childish and how easily naive she could be. For some reason, he found it quite cute.

"Did you come here to lecture me?" She asked with an exasperated sigh.

He smiled impishly with a look so mischievous, eyes slowly turning to the right.

"Maaybe…"

Angie growled, before sticking out her tongue. "You are so lucky I'm so weak…"

He lightly chuckled. "And you're so lucky that I'm a nice guy."

"Oh? Is that so?" She raised an eyebrow, crossing her thin arms as her glare slightly deepened.

"As a matter of fact, yes. That is quite so, Nurse Angie." He replied with a feigned gracious tone. "Because if I wasn't, I would leave you here to suffer, because you didn't take my advice after I told you to a million times."

He gently shoved another spoonful of soup in her mouth.

"Oh… And don't forget that I slaved over your stove cooking meals for you today and fed you. I should get plus points for that, you know?" He let out a playful sad sigh, one that Angie took too sincerely as shown by her sympathetic expression. "Weird, isn't it? And yet, you're being_ really_ mean to me right now."

"Derek!" She whined, leaving him to laugh harder at how serious she is taking this.

"That hurts my feelings, you know?"

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" She shouted with her raspy voice, taking a huge series of coughs afterwards, which caused him to laugh harder and louder. "You made your point. I get it! You're taking care of me because you're being nice!"

Suddenly, she felt his hand on the top of her head, gently patting her soft blonde hair as he leaned his face closer to her with a soft smile.

"That wasn't my point, Angie."

It was then that she noticed that look in his eyes, that gentle look that told her that he was lovingly sincere about something.

"… I came here because I care, silly."

He just said he cared. Yes, he did. But then again, he _is _a doctor. (Well, to put it more accurate, a surgeon.) And a doctor is supposed to tend his ill patient.

But what if his patient were his long time partner; his close friend?

_What am I thinking? Derek doesn't think of me that way… I'm being ridiculous._

But, Angie could always dream, dream that perhaps maybe, she meant more to him than _just _an assistant and his best friend. She'd rather dream than think of him rejecting her. Heck. Most people would rather daydream than worry, right?

"…Thanks… Derek." She said quietly as a faint blush was painted upon her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" He asked, oblivious to the awkwardness she felt at the moment.

It was times like this that made her cheeks redder...

He placed a hand on her warm forehead.

"You're warmer than usual."

And strangely, she hated to admit…

"I—I know… I'm sorry. I think I need some rest right now."

Derek set the bowl on the table in front of her miserable form on the couch.

"You sure? Maybe I should get you some water."

…that she felt so ashamed to look so pathetic in front of him.

"No, Derek… it's—" She waved her hands in protest, trying to persuade him that she was fine. And although the brunette was clueless of her feelings, he knew damn well when she was lying to him.

"No, Angie…" He said sternly, his eyes sinking into hers deeply, "…you're sick. And besides, you haven't even drank _anything_ yet since I was here!"

"Derek…"

"You're probably dehydrated. I'll be right back."

And she said nothing, watching him stand up with a soft exasperated sigh, shaking his head slightly as he walked into the kitchen.

_Well… I guess I am a little thirsty…_

The blonde felt relieved at the fact he couldn't tell that she was blushing. He couldn't tell over her high fever. She couldn't believe that the flu actually did something _right_ for once. Yet, at the same time, she could not help but feel bad that Derek was doing almost _everything_ for her. Like mentioned before, she hated looking weak in front of him.

Moments later, he walked out of the kitchen, returning to the same spot he sat on about a minute ago.

"Here." He smiled, handing her the glass of water he promised to get her.

"Thank you…" She coughed again before taking a sip, gulping the clear liquid away as fast as she could…

…until Derek called her name softly once more.

"Slow down." He said gently afterward; his look full of worry.

"Drink it slowly... It's not good when you scoff anything down your throat, silly."

He let out a small chuckle, causing Angie's cheeks to flush once more.

"S-sorry." She lowered her gaze to her lap, slightly embarrassed.

"See?" He pointed out, pride marked on his face. "I told you that you're dehydrated."

"Oh hush!" She gently slapped his arm. "I just feel bad that you're here with me instead of work."

He laughed harder, stopping as he leaned slightly closer to her face.

"… I'd rather spend time with my sick assistant to make sure she's okay."

"Oh gee…" She replied with a nervous laugh, "You make it seem that _she's_ dieing."

"No." He corrected softly. "She's _miserable_."

"But she'll_ live_."

He smiled sympathetically, hesitantly closing their distance.

"I don't like the idea that she is alone when she _is _miserable."

Angie froze, chills running down her spine as he moved in closer to her.

_What is he doing…?_

"If no one will take care of her…" He started, voice no louder than a whisper, now moving toward her ear. "…then I will…"

Her heart skipped at those three exact words, sending another chill down her spine, a shiver tingling her body.

"D-d-d-Derek…" She managed to say, shaking like crazy as she felt his breath tickle her neck.

But, much to her dismay, nothing happened. A moment later, he immediately opened the distance between them, a nervous smile crossing his lips as he scratched the back of his head.

"S-sorry." He said, standing back up and turning his back on her. "I didn't mean to scare you like that. I was just—well—um..."

If Angie could see his face right at this moment, she would be able to see the faintest shades of pink on the surgeon's face.

"You better get some rest… If you need anything, I'll be in the other room." She nodded in response, turning her body around, her back now in his view.

And he walked away just like that, leaving her to blush profusely as she snuggled her head onto the pillow that he brought down to her hours ago.

She was hoping something else would happen. If not a kiss on the lips, then at least a kiss on the cheek or the neck. But, no. It was too good to be true.

Just one kiss. Just one simple kiss.

_I'm such a hopeless little girl…_

She let out a soft chuckle, humoring the lame desperate feeling as she pulled the blanket of soft fabric over her body, leaving her head out in the open.

_How can I tell him, Dr. Kimishima? What if he doesn't like me back?_

The blonde sighed, her eyes shutting slowly, gradually falling into her short slumber, to which she woke up around thirty minutes later; silence still floating with the air inside her home. And although she ended up fully awake, her body was still exhausted, tired and therefore lethargic from not only her sickness, but because of the long day with Derek, who spent his time to taking care of her feeble form. Yet, she couldn't fall back asleep as thoughts of him continued floating and fluttering in her mind, filling almost every vacant part of it.

And even though she knew it was selfish and foolish to feel this way, she still hoped for him to still be in that room, around her; not away from her.

She was so crazy about him. And refusing to tell him just made her even more frustrated, as for every time she locked those feelings in a piece of her heart, pressure gradually builds within its large surface area, eventually coming to that point where she couldn't hold them in anymore, that she needed to free them to lessen that heavy mass within her fragile heart.

One day, she would have to reveal them all, whether he accepts them or not. But, not now. It isn't a good time.

…That's just an excuse.

She sighed softly, having some strength to pull herself into sitting position, then moving her legs off the couch to touch the carpet, carefully standing up to eventually walk to that office where Derek said he would be. So she walked; walked to it slowly as she did not want to fall down and lose her balance.

But she made it there fine. And much to her relief, he was still there, sitting on that black leather office chair in front of the computer desk, his head leaning slightly to his left.

"Derek?" She called, noticing that he did not respond to her. Angie said his name a second time and then a third before becoming extremely concerned, forcing her to walk weakly to check if he was still alive. And he was. He was just sleeping, sleeping like a baby.

After feeling another bit of relief, she let out a soft chuckle, noting that he hadn't taken off his glasses before he fell into that sleeping spell. She carefully took them off, placing it on the wooden desk in front of him. Derek was known for being such a heavy sleeper and she knew that the simplest sounds rarely disturb him.

"Derek…" She said softly, placing a hand on his warm left cheek. Every time he had fallen asleep in front of her, she could not help but just watch him, study him, touch his face gently as his calm and soft breaths escaped him, his chest heaving up, then down slowly.

Yes. Her heart desperately wanted to release everything, those feelings which muddled and bundled together, the excess weight pulling the poor thing down. It was so much to say, so much to reveal for almost four years of being sealed and trapped within that deprived and delirious heart, tired of yearning for his attention of it as a whole; how he touched it so softly and tenderly at times, so roughly and harshly at times. But sadly, Derek was so oblivious to his importance of her heart.

No. If she would just ask him to spare some time with her so then she could reveal her confession, maybe then, he would listen and know.

"Would you hate me if I told you…?" She whispered lightly, a faint smile forming on her lips. "…how I really feel about you?"

No response. Derek was still dead asleep.

Caressing his left cheek gently once more with her same hand, Angie whispered again, "You're so clueless, you know? And you say that I'm silly."

A soft chuckle escaped her lips as she lifted her other hand curled in front of her face. Silence still roamed around the room, for the exception of that ticking hand on that clock hung onto the wall in front of the desk.

"Derek…"

Placing her hands on the chair's arms for support, she leaned in a little closer to him, her face gradually closing the distance between his and hers.

"I'm scared…"

And during that same process of coming closer to him, he hadn't even stirred or moved an inch. As he still slept, Angie continued taking that big risk, that huge risk of him witnessing her little secret, the moment where she would feel his lips against hers for the first time.

"I—I'm scared of knowing if you feel the same way."

Her cheeks flushed as she stopped moving for a short pause, hesitant of the action.

"We've been through so much together. And you were always there for me, even when you didn't have to be… just like now. You came to take care of me… when you didn't even need to. Why?"

With another weak smile, and a darker shade of blush, she took some time to gaze at him once more, caressing his left cheek all over again.

"I can't take it anymore. I can't take hiding this from you anymore, Derek."

With a small gulp, she leaned in closer again, closer and closer until her lips were only an inch away from his.

"I love you." She said softly, the tip of their noses barely touching, her lips now only a centimeter away from his.

Again, she stopped, still nervous as hell.

"Do you… love me too?"

After moments of hesitating and flushing crazy again, she slowly moved forward again, eyes closing as she came in closer and closer to him…

And as soon as she knew it, his eyes had opened right when her lips had almost barely reached the tip of his.

It was times like this that she wanted to smack a ten pound book on her head.

Nothing was said. Just the sounds of silence and silent stares: their eyes gazing at each other, cheeks now scarlet red.

Just then, with a deep, nervous breath, Angie broke the silence.

"D-Derek… I—um—" She stammered as he continued to stare dumbfounded at her, still speechless like a statue.

She took this cue as to move away and open the distance between them. But as she did so, trying to regain composure, trying to stand up straight, her legs gave up on her, forcing her to suddenly take a fall down to the floor. Instinctively, Derek caught her in his arms right before she hit the ground, causing her heart to jump slightly by the way his worried eyes sank into hers.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, as she broke her stare from his.

"I-I'm fine…" She replied, attempting to stand once more and fail miserably, having Derek to catch her again.

"Tired still?" A light chuckle escaped his lips.

"A little."

Using his strength, he lifted her up with his strong arms as he stood up.

"Here. I'll carry you back to your room."

And so, he walked on, doing what he said he would do. She couldn't explain how embarrassed she felt at the moment, nor come up with a clearest thought of it; how much she wanted smack her head against the wall in her room…hard. What could he possibly be thinking of her now? What if he heard the whole speech she said, when she thought he was sleeping?

Maybe if she was lucky, he'd be oblivious to what had happened.

The fact that her head was against his chest caused her to redden more as she listened to his steady heartbeats, and felt so weak yet warm by how tight he held her in his arms. Even through silence, even if everything was so awkward right now, she couldn't help but enjoy this moment of being held in his arms so tightly, so tenderly.

After making it up the stairs and through the entrance to her room, he laid her carefully on her soft cushioned bed. Then, he took this time to look at her once more, as she tried desperately to avoid contact with the puzzled and shocked surgeon.

"T-thank you… D-Derek." She stammered out again, leaving him to reply with a small gentle nod.

"No problem, Angie." A kind smile plastered on his face as he pulled layers of sheets and a comforter over her sick body from the edge of her bed. "How are you feeling?" He impulsively laid a hand on her forehead after successfully covering her.

"Still sick." She answered with a weak smile. "But for a while, I was feeling a little better after resting a bit."

"Well," He paused for a moment, face as red as hers. "…just get some more rest, okay? Don't walk around unless it's necessary. I don't want you falling down again and getting hurt, you know?"

"Y-yeah…"

Silence once again, tension ceasing to fade in the air. Angie could of sworn that her heartbeats were loud by how fast it was pacing, how hard it pounded against her chest right now for the fact she was anxious over what he heard. But no. Thankfully and realistically, he didn't.

"W-well…" Derek broke the silence this time, catching Angie's frightened and anxious gaze. "I better be going now. I'll be back tomorrow… early…"

As soon as she said that, she felt a mass pulling her heart down.

"D-Derek…?"

"Hm?"

She lowered her head, her cheeks still red like a mad woman.

"Is it okay if you stay with me… tonight?"

He blinked, shocked of her sudden question. But with no hesitance, he smiled lovingly with a soft nod. Not because he was trying to be nice, but simply because he would do anything for her.

"Sure… I'd love to."

She smiled at his reply, her heart pounding crazy as she looked back at him, noticing he was still looking at her with a kind look.

"Just call me whenever you need something okay? I'll be sleeping downst—"

He stopped when she shook her head, wondering what she disapproved of.

"Sleep up here… with me… please?"

Angie couldn't believe the words that just came out of her mouth, for not once in her life she has ever asked to stay over at a man's house, nor sleep beside one. But she did. She asked him. And why?

She had absolutely no idea.

_I'm so mentally inept…_

As she mentally slapped herself in the head, he just gaped at her, chocolate eyes nearly bulging out of his sockets, mouth only centimeters open, for he as well couldn't believe what he had just heard from her own mouth. Still, trying to keep his cool, he nodded with a smile, joining her shortly after on the opposite side of her, sliding under the covers.

_What am I supposed to say?_

She turned to him with a nervous smile, "I'm sorry."

"Oh no!" He chuckled. "Don't be. Anything to make you feel at ease."

They shared smiles and giggles for moments before another awkward silence came in between them.

"Derek?" She asked, a slight shakiness to her voice.

"Hm?"

"Thank you. You didn't have to do all this for me…"

"I know." He smiled again, a blush forming on his cheeks once more as she moved closer to him.

"So… then why did you come?"

"…Because..." He started softly, his eyes full with gentleness and kindness as they stared deep into her shining shimmering green ones, "…I wanted to."

"…You… wanted to?" She restated slowly, as she was a little confused of his reply.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Oh…" She whispered, remembering what he had told her moments ago before her little catnap.

And without warning, he jerked her closer to him, forcing a soft "eek!" out of her.

It was then that she realized that she was in his embrace.

"S-sorry…" He stammered out, his arms gradually becoming tighter around her waist, which caused another set of scarlet blushes on her cheeks, as well as his. "You looked like you needed more warmth."

And although it was an awkward moment for her, she loved it at the same time, being under his arms, resting on his chest and listening to his heartbeat. He was so warm, and the way he held her so gently and tenderly weakened her, causing her heart to beat harder and harder, faster and faster.

But before she could be fully happy of this moment… she had to blurt out the question she's been frantic over.

"Are you okay?" Concern filled his eyes as he noticed that she hadn't said anything for almost a minute, still snuggled against his chest.

"Derek?"

She gently gulped, knowing that, perhaps, this may not be the best time to mention it.

"You were asleep… right?"

For a moment, he didn't answer, moving no muscle whatsoever as he felt her trembling against him. With a deep breath, knowing that he was going to get an earful for being honest, he said, "No. I wasn't…"

"You…" She stuttered, breaking from his embrace to sink her green eyes into his, a mix of hurt and angst. "…you heard everything?"

Nervous and intimidated, he just nodded nervously as the both of them sat up on the bed, which eventually outraged Angie, her face steaming hot, as she sat up and grabbed a pillow and whacked Derek on the face.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME!?" She shouted, not even noticing the fact Derek was completely and pleading for forgiveness as he tried to block the pillow with his arms. "Why didn't you respond when I called you!? Why? WHY!?"

She coughed hard, her voice still weak from her scratchy throat.

"Angie! I'm sor—"

"It was personal, Derek! YOU WEREN'T EVEN SUPPOSED TO KNOW! You weren't supposed to know any of this! You weren't supposed to know that I… that I…"

And she stopped, collapsing back on the bed for another set of coughs toward the palm of her hand. And after all that violent coughing, and a massive sting in her brain, she faced the ceiling, attempting to hold in tears that were about to fall out of her eyes.

"I feel so humiliated… I shouldn't have said ANYTHING…" Tears finally strolled down her cheeks, which put a sad expression on Derek's face. "I shouldn't have said it, even if you WERE asleep… I should've kept it in… just like I did for years!"

"Angie…can I say something?" He asked softly, deciding that it was his turn to admit something that may still be important to her.

She lightly sniffed, nose still stuffy from sickness and weeping, "Please… don't even say it. I don't want to know."

He let out a soft exasperated sigh, "Well fine. I won't tell you then."

She felt a hand gently grasping her wrist. Her gaze shifted back to Derek's, whose expression was something that she never had seen before.

"I'll just give this to you instead."

"Derek…? What are you—?"

Before she had a chance to finish her sentence, Derek had stopped her, pulling her back against his body and embrace her once more, pressing his lips gently against hers. Her green eyes widened at the action, but eventually closed after seconds of sinking into his sweet tender kiss. They lingered for moments, deepening it slightly more and more until Derek gently pulled himself away, noticing a huge flash of red upon Angie's cheeks, which forced a shy smile on his face.

"There…" He muttered softly, as Angie still had no idea what was that about.

"I don't understand…" She managed to say after a few moments of speechlessness, pressing a finger on her lips, those lips which touched his.

He kissed her again for another short time and then looked into her sparkling green eyes.

"Well, Miss Flu Lady…" He poked her nose with a finger, a smirk forming on his lips. "You would if you would've let _me_ explain."

"Derek!" She whined, forcing a huge grin on his lips, "Quit being so mean!"

"What? You just told me earlier that you didn't want to know, silly." He reminded her bluntly, leaving her to scoff at his wicked wittiness.

After leaning back onto the bed, they laid in silence; Angie still touching her lips with her finger.

_He…kissed me._

There was a mix of happiness and nervousness in her mind. Although it was something she really wanted, and although it felt absolutely fantastic, she wasn't sure if he kissed her out of his own feelings, or out of pity.

And she thought that he was clueless.

Again, he wrapped his arms around her, jerking her close to him once more.

"I love you, Angie."

She froze, his words sending another set of chills down her spine.

"Really?" She sniffed, her nose still stuffy from her flu.

He lifted her chin and kissed her lips another time, weakening her as he sank in more gently and passionately.

"I always have…"

"I love you too, Derek..." She whispered after they parted for just a second, moving back into his lips shortly after, continuing their little sweet, romantic moment that would last for quite some time. And despite how sick Angie was, she didn't care; kissing him allowed her to forget about it, enjoying the moment that she had always wanted.

After all that worrying for years and years, it turns out that she really didn't have to be so frantic. Dr. Kimishima was right after all; Derek did deserve to know how Angie felt about him…

…because he loved her too.

* * *

_Holy crap! I just totally realized that this was like 5,000 words! I'm so sorry!_

_Anyways, review? Tell me how it was? And again, sorry if it sucked so bad._

_Oh and if you do perhaps flame me, I'll just use it for marshmellows :D Mmm... I love those fluffy things!_

_blackwings_


End file.
